


A Welcomed Distraction

by Speedofsound60



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedofsound60/pseuds/Speedofsound60
Summary: Gladiolus finds out about Prompto’s secret crush on Prince Noctis, and agrees to keep quiet… for a small fee, of course.  M/M, Gladio x Prompto, Oneshot. Rated M for mature adult content.





	A Welcomed Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FFXV or any of the characters, although I very much wish I did. I loved this game so much, it was like a little piece of me died when I finished all the content. Now I am living for the DLCs. 
> 
> This story takes place while the boys are on their journey to Altissia. You will not find much lovey-dovey, ooey-gooeyness in here. Just a quick one-shot with some typical Gladio jerkiness, and of course a bit of smex to boot. Plus, some mild angst, slight forced/rough sex. Please note, when I wrote this, I hadn’t written a fanfic in ages and I don’t have a beta – so feedback will really help me, and is much appreciated. Please enjoy! (^.^)
> 
> Warnings: M/M sexual content, yaoi, language, oral, anal, mild angst, slight forced/rough sex.

“And don’t forget to check for cup noodles this time!” Gladio shouted after Ignis and the Prince as they disappeared through the doorway, off to procure resources for the next leg of their journey to Altissia. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis replied with his usual enthusiasm as their motel door slammed shut behind them.

Gladio got up from his chair and slid the bolt across the door. The sound distracted Prompto, who looked up from his position on the floor beside the bed, where he had been immersed in his camera, reviewing the photos he had captured throughout the day. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” the bodyguard questioned the blonde. He folded his arms and leaned back against the door frame with a smirk. 

Prompto had been nervously expecting this. He knew precisely what Gladio meant, and didn’t need to be asked twice. Carefully placing his camera beside the bed, the blonde obediently crawled toward the larger man… 

***

When they had first set out on this journey, Gladio had wondered why King Regis had selected Prompto to join their group. He wasn’t a very skilled fighter. He didn’t know how to cook. He couldn’t drive. He was frail, and sickly looking. Not to mention that he could barely read a map. The kid had gotten them lost on more than one occasion. He was just about useless in every sense of the word. And the gunner’s enthusiasm was hard for the bodyguard to tolerate, especially in advance of his morning coffee. Gladio would have preferred if they all had just left Prompto in Hammerhead and called it a day. It probably would have saved everyone a lot of trouble. 

Beyond the fact that it was difficult to identify any reason whatsoever for the kid to have been appointed to their party, what was an even greater mystery was why Prompto had actually agreed to join them. With long days of battle in the hot sun, sleepless nights under what seemed like constant Niflheim attack, and dungeons that were home to all sorts of creepy-crawlies the blonde was clearly terrified of, Gladio was certain that this wasn’t a trip befitting someone of Prompto’s demeanor, or physique. The kid was weak sauce, and also, clearly off his rocker to take up their charge. Or so the bodyguard thought.

It wasn’t until the wee hours of the morning when Gladio accidentally walked in on Prompto in the bathroom of their Lestallum hotel room, that it all suddenly started to add up. That night, the group had stayed out later than usual, enjoying a few too many drinks at the local bar. They were lucky they had managed to find their way back to the hotel before passing out. Sometime during the night, the bodyguard had crawled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom hoping to relieve himself, but instead found the blonde sitting on the edge of the bathtub with one hand down his pants, and a picture of Noctis in the other. It was an embarrassing moment for both involved, and Gladio had excused himself about as quickly as Prompto’s cheeks had turned the color of a ripe Lucian tomato. He guessed it shouldn’t have been a big surprise to discover the gunner preferred to swing that way, but then again, Gladio was also the first to admit how slow he was to catch on to such things. Gladio may have still been drunk, but there was definitely no mistaking what he had just seen. And now, all those times he glanced up over his book from the backseat of the Regalia to see Prompto staring at the Prince in the rear-view mirror, finally made sense. The reason why Prompto had joined them in the first place was outwardly clear. Noctis had himself a secret admirer of the blonde, and male, variety. 

The bodyguard had spent too much time lately thinking about the difficult road that lay ahead of them, and the final destination that awaited. He had a sense for knowing when trouble was coming, and the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that the path ahead for Noctis and their party was not going to be an easy one. It was something that weighed quite heavily on his mind, more than he wanted to acknowledge. The man was used to being in control, and he knew at the end of their journey they would all come face to face with the inevitable, which was utterly and entirely out of his control. He didn’t want to think of it, but with each passing day it wore on him. And day by day, he seemed to get grouchier. Noctis would certainly attest to that. So this little surprise discovery was a most welcomed distraction, which Gladio found unexpectedly amusing. And now that he knew the gunner’s secret, he decided that he was going to have a bit of fun with it. Besides, Prompto had beaten his ass at King’s Knight for four days running, and had been pretty much rubbing it in his face every chance he got. Now it was the bodyguard’s chance to exact some payback - and revenge was going to be sweet, of that Gladio was certain. That night as the bodyguard climbed back into bed, it was hard for him to wipe the smirk off of his face and fall back to sleep. Gladio decided that he would be taking every advantage of this newly discovered little gem. 

In the days following, Gladio made sure to tease Prompto every time Ignis and Noctis were out of earshot. He found it entertaining to watch the kid get flustered each time he asked how long he was going to wait before confessing his crush to Noctis, or where he would ask Noctis to go for their first date. Another time, Gladio went so far as to not-so-subtly suggest Prompto take more pictures of Noctis while they were enroute in the Regalia. The gunner nearly coughed up his right lung as Gladio grinned from ear to ear in the backseat, the other two completely oblivious as per usual. Then one night at campfire, after Ignis had retired early to the tent, Gladio got up from the fireside to grab another beer from the cooler. On his way back, he started making exaggerated sexual gestures behind Noctis’ chair for a blonde audience of one. Prompto sprayed his mouthful of beer across the fire, and Gladio just about lost it. It was beyond priceless. Gladio stifled his laughter when the Prince turned around to see what all the commotion was about, and tossed another beer at Noctis to distract him. It was all just a bit of innocent fun for the bodyguard, to break up the monotony of an otherwise depressing road trip. 

As soon as Noctis called it a night and went into the tent, Prompto moved over to sit beside the bodyguard. 

“Woah there, lover boy. I ain’t that way, you know,” Gladio joked, running his hand through his dark brown tresses. 

But the blonde wasn’t laughing. Instead he stared forward at the fire. 

“Hey, Gladio. Look,” the gunner paused. “Can we please just um, pretend what… happened didn’t… actually happen?” Prompto stammered awkwardly. Gladio felt a pang of guilt, figuring he may have went too far with all the jokes and clowning around. But it was a fleeting sensation that was quickly drowned with a generous gulp of beer.

“Well, that depends, kid. How far are you willing to go to keep me quite?” Gladio chuckled, reaching out to tousle the gunner’s hair. He knew how much Prompto hated having his hair messed up.

But then, the blonde turned towards Gladio and stared him square in the eyes. “I’ll do anything,” Prompto replied. 

The bodyguard laughed. “Better be careful, making offers like that, blondie.”

“I mean it… anything,” the gunner added with an almost inaudible voice and a serious look the bodyguard had never seen from him before. The awkward proposition took Gladio by surprise, and made him wonder if Prompto was really suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. Nah, it couldn’t be. This was probably just Prompto’s way of trying to get even, turning the joke back on him. But Gladio was the king of smooth, and he refused to be outdone.

“Ok then, fine. You got yourself a deal,” the bodyguard shrugged before swallowing down the last of his beer and tossing the can into the fire. “But when the time comes, I hope you’re ready,” he added with a snicker before disappearing into the tent.

Seeing the blonde choking his chocobo was one of those things that Gladio couldn’t un-see once it had happened. It made him realize it had been forever since he was last afforded the privacy to properly ‘take care’ of himself. Prompto was the closest thing to a girl that wasn’t his sister on this journey, and when the gunner had said he’d “do anything”, a few prospects immediately came to mind as to how he could finally find a good use for Prompto on this trip. 

And now, after days of waiting, the time had come for Gladio to collect his reward for silence.

***

Seconds seemed to stretch out like minutes as the blonde hesitantly crawled over to where Gladio leaned against the door frame. Without a word, shaky hands unbuttoned Gladio’s pants and slipped inside his boxers. Cold fingers against hot skin made the bodyguard shiver, a slight hitch in his breath as he looked down at the gunner who he could barely believe was about to give him service. The bodyguard wondered, was this really happening? No way was the kid actually serious about this.

Prompto withdrew the sizable member that was already starting to get hard. The blonde’s freckled cheeks were slightly flushed, and after just a few slow strokes he had Gladio standing at full attention. The bodyguard couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde kneeling before him holding a handful of dick. His dick. “Damn,” Gladio mumbled under his breath. It was an erotic sight.

As the blonde slowly pumped his fist around Gladio’s thick member, the man couldn’t help but buck against the motions, seeking out friction and straining for more. He missed being touched. He wanted to be touched. And somehow, the fact that it was Prompto doing the touching made him incredibly horny. It felt incredible. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Show me how much you want me to keep our little secret,” the bodyguard teased, a grin lifting the edges of his mouth as he grabbed a handful of blonde tresses and pulled Prompto’s face closer to the head of his cock. He was determined to see how far Prompto would go.

Freckled cheeks turned a darker shade of red and sapphire eyes locked onto amber orbs in silent defiance as Prompto reluctantly took Gladio’s length little by little into his mouth. 

“Mmm, now that’s what I’m talkin’ about,” Gladio exclaimed confidently as his entire length was engulfed in hot wetness. This might be something he could get used to after all, the bodyguard thought. 

Prompto started to methodically suck Gladio’s throbbing shaft, pulling almost all the way off, then sliding all the way back down until the head hit the back of his throat. This may very well have been the blonde’s first time, but clearly he was proving to have a natural talent for sucking cock. 

Prompto could taste the bodyguard’s pre-cum and began to suck more fervently, with clear intentions to finish this quickly. His fingers gripped the waistband of Gladio’s pants for balance as he purposefully added his flicking tongue into the mix. 

“Hell yeah, that’s boss,” the bodyguard growled, unable to take his eyes off the sight unfolding between his legs. Gladio was enjoying this way more than he wanted to admit, and his composure was quickly unravelling. He wasn’t going to last long. He could already feel his release starting to build like fire within him. 

The sound of wet slurping permeated the room and Gladio rocked his hips in time with the gunner. It wasn’t long before Gladio was thrusting his cock deeper into Prompto’s mouth, causing the blonde to gag a little each time. The sound only egged the bodyguard on, and he grabbed the blonde’s hair to impale his face until his cock was balls deep down the gunner’s throat. Watching watery eyes straining on his dick, struggling to breathe, was almost more than Gladio could bare. He was teetering dangerously on the edge.

Without warning, Gladio pulled the gunner off, and Prompto fell back to the floor, panting heavily to catch his breath. He looked up at the bodyguard questioningly. “Not good?” he asked, wiping away the drool from his chin with the back of his hand. 

“That was hot kid, but I’m not done with you just yet,” Gladio smirked, kneeling down to join Prompto on the floor. The bodyguard shook himself out of his vest and tossed it across the room. He then reached out and grabbed Prompto by the neck, drawing him close enough that Prompto could feel the heat radiating from Gladio’s tattooed, muscular chest. Gladio deliberately ran a calloused thumb heavily across the blonde’s lower lip. Prompto’s lips were swollen and red from sucking his cock just moments earlier. It was beyond hot, and Gladio wanted more. He needed more. And he would take more. “Be a good boy and turn around,” he demanded, releasing the blonde’s neck from his grip.

The comment made Prompto’s eyes grow wide and flash with panic. Maybe he had gone too far, Gladio thought. But his raging hard-on was in the driver’s seat now, and the blonde was looking more fuckable than any girl he’d ever had back in Insomnia, and he had certainly had many. 

“I’ve never… I mean, I’m not sure we…” Prompto’s nervous words were cut off by a gasp as the bigger male grabbed him and flipped him over so that he was face down on the carpet. 

“It’s time we take this party to the next level,” the bodyguard huffed, moving over top of his prey with lightning speed. Gladio straddled the blonde’s thin waist, pressing boney hips into the floor with his weight. The bodyguard reached behind to rip off the gunner’s boots and then moved on to Prompto’s shirt, hastily pulling the burgundy fabric up and over the blonde’s head in a quick, single motion to reveal a smooth expanse of freckled, pale skin. 

Gladio surveyed the flesh before him like an animal deprived of food. It was unexpectedly beautiful and the sight made his mouth water. He needed to feast upon it. He leaned over and kissed a trail of wetness from the gunner’s right shoulder to his neck, eliciting tiny gasps from the man beneath him. The blonde’s skin tasted slightly salty, and the musky undertones reminded Gladio of how different this was from any of his previous sexual encounters. His cock throbbed at the thought.

“Gladio, the others…. We… should stop,” Prompto said shakily, as the bodyguard continued to devour his neck. 

Gladio leaned up into the blonde’s ear and whispered. “They won’t be back for a while. And, you did say you’d do anything. Your words, not mine, kid.” He finished his sentence with a wet lick across a delicate earlobe, and Prompto moaned, squirming unsuccessfully to free himself. Gladio’s thighs tightened around the gunner’s waist, a reminder of who was in charge, and that nobody was going anywhere unless he expressly permitted it. 

“Heh, looks like I found a sensitive spot,” Gladio chuckled, deliberately licking the earlobe a second time to elicit another moan from the blonde. Gladio reached under Prompto to undo his belt. The bodyguard pulled Prompto’s trousers and underlying briefs down over narrow hips, noticing how the fabric caught a little in the front from the erection that was poking out from beneath.

“Looks like I’m not the only one like this,” the bodyguard commented, looking down at his own straining cock that was now bobbing against the gunner’s smooth, white rear. 

“Gladio…” the blonde’s voice dropped off. It was a weak, half-protest which Gladio chose to ignore. Instead, he proceeded to dig into one of his pants pockets for the small vial of potion that he had been carrying around for this exact opportunity. Gladio didn’t know much about this sort of thing, as the ladies he’d slept with were always more than ready to receive him. But he did know he had to prepare the gunner, or else this wasn’t going to work.

The bodyguard leaned back on his haunches and popped the cap, slicking his fingers with the warm fluid. With his free hand, he grabbed a hold of the blonde and pulled his ass up into the air for easier access. 

“This is- ahhh!“ Prompto made a muffled cry into his wrists as slippery fingers suddenly slid between his cheeks, seeking out his most private area. “-embarrassing,” the gunner added.

“You know you want it,” Gladio said confidently. “Just close your eyes and pretend I’m your precious Prince lover boy,” he added mockingly. 

“Asshole,” the gunner muttered under his breath. Paying no attention, the bodyguard leaned down to suck and bite at Prompto’s lower back. Gladio slipped the tip of one finger past the blonde’s virgin entrance, the intrusion eliciting a stifled gasp from Prompto. He gradually pushed further into the blonde until his whole finger was inside. Sliding the finger back and forth slowly, he could feel Prompto’s hot insides twitch around him. It was an intense sensation, unlike anything Gladio had ever felt before. It was incredibly tight inside, and the bodyguard’s cock was dripping in anticipation. 

A second finger pressed inside the gunner, past the ring of muscle, further stretching the taut entrance. Gladio rested his forehead against Prompto’s back and wrapped an arm around his underside to grab the blonde’s erection. After smearing the pre-cum that had started to form around the head of Prompto’s cock, Gladio began to gently pump the tender, hot flesh. 

“Aaahhh,” foreign sounds slipped past Prompto’s lips at the simultaneous sensations of pleasure from the front and fullness from the back. Gladio scissored his two fingers, sliding them more deliberately around the cavity, in search of Prompto’s special spot. Gladio wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he knew he found it when Prompto let out a choked scream and shot a very confused look back over his shoulder.

“Heh,” the bodyguard snorted and pushed his fingers back in deeper, intentionally stroking across that spot repeatedly. Watching Prompto come undone and whimper with pleasure made it hard for Gladio to hold back. But it wasn’t until the gunner raised his ass and pushed back against his fingers that Gladio knew for certain that Prompto’s last threads of resistance had expired. 

“Ha… ah… stop… Gladio…” the blonde panted, pushing himself repeatedly back onto the fingers that were fucking him. “Gonna cum,” he choked, digging his fingers into the shag carpet. But Gladio wasn’t about to stop. No way. Instead he pumped Prompto’s cock faster and dove his fingers deeper as the blonde spilled his release with a loud cry and an incredible spasm that sent him toppling to the floor. 

And that was it. At that moment, the bodyguard switched into full carnivore mode, ready to devour his prey immediately. With a growl, he flipped Prompto over onto his back, wasting no time to pull off the rest of Prompto’s pants and shoving his own down further over his hips. He hastily slicked his throbbing member with the frothing potion left on his fingers. His swollen cock was hurting from holding back for so long. Gladio shifted into position between Prompto’s legs, and grabbed the blonde’s knees, pushing them wider apart to permit his entry. The blonde stared hazily back at him beneath hooded lids, a sweaty, dishevelled, hot mess with traces of his own cum spattered across his tight abs. The view was so fucking hot that Gladio had wished Prompto’s camera was closer. Instead, he tried his best to commit the image to memory as he pressed the head of his cock against the pink hole that was twitching with invitation. 

“Here it comes,” the bodyguard growled as he pushed his way inside. The action elicited a gasp from the gunner, whose ass swallowed him up greedily. Continuing on in his pursuit, Gladio pressed forward slowly but steadily until the rest of his length was buried up to the hilt inside Prompto’s twitching, hot cavity. The blonde dug his fingers into the bulging chest before him, and mewled stifled cries of both pain and pleasure from the invasion. 

“So… tight…” Gladio groaned, barely able to keep it together. He was trying hard to maintain his composure until the blonde had become accustomed to the intrusion. Although he was admittedly just about ready to fuck Prompto in half.

The trembling blonde adjusted himself a little, and reached up around Gladio’s shoulders to grab the dark mane of the man inside him. Gladio could wait no longer, and started to slowly thrust. It was a sensation beyond anything he had felt before. Tight. Wet. Incredible. The blonde’s insides were hot enough to make his whole body feel like it was melting. Gladio knew he wasn’t going to last long.

The bodyguard leaned down to claim Prompto’s lips in their first kiss. The blonde allowed himself to be consumed, and parted his lips to take in Gladio’s tongue. Light, velvety licks quickly escalated into desperate, savage kisses as wet tongues clashed messily against one another in a battle for dominance. It was hard to breathe, and Prompto bit gently down on Gladio’s lip to break free. 

The bite unleashed a deep growl from Gladio, sending him into a frenzy, pounding fiercely into Prompto without restraint. Before long, Prompto’s cries were overshadowed only by the sound of slapping flesh. Gladio reached between them and grabbed the gunner’s once again rock-hard erection, pumping it in sync with his thrusts. Almost immediately, Prompto’s body shook hard as he met his orgasm and spattered cum across both of their stomachs with a choked cry. His clenching muscles bore down around Gladio’s cock. 

“Fuck,” the bigger man swore through ragged breath. A few more erratic thrusts sent him lunging towards ecstasy. He toppled over the edge to meet his release, his vision turning white and his body convulsing as he filled the blonde deep inside with his hot seed. As he came, he bit down hard on Prompto’s neck. A primal claim of dominion before he collapsed atop the blonde in a messy pool of sweat and bodily fluids.

“Damn, that was hot,” the bodyguard exclaimed, still panting. He rolled carefully off the gunner and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his forearm. 

“What a mess,” the gunner countered, trying to catch his breath. He could feel the sting of blood upon his neck and Gladio’s semen trickling out between his legs. The blonde wasn’t sure he was able to move to pick himself up.

“Noctis has no idea what he is missing out on,” Gladio added with a grin, causing the blonde to roll his eyes. The funny thing was, that somewhere in the middle of all this Gladio became determined to make certain Noctis never would. He had placed his mark upon the blonde. Prompto was his now. Nobody else’s, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way. 

“You know, I was never gonna tell your secret,” the bodyguard turned his head to look at the gunner.

Prompto stayed silent, but laughed to himself, for there was another secret he was keeping. What would the bodyguard do if he found out Noctis’ photos weren’t the only ones Prompto frequently used to get off? 

“Better get cleaned up, Noctis and Ignis could be back real soon,” Gladio said as he reached out for Prompto’s scattered clothing and dropped them beside the blonde. 

Good thing too, because Gladio was starving. Some cup noodles would be damn good right about now.

THE END 

***


End file.
